Jealousy and Loving Last Moments
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: Co-Written with Mungetsu, Character death. "Nations don't die, they always come back...Yao?"


Jealousy and Loving Last Moments

Co-written with Mungetsu 3

China and Belarus's dialouge by FrozenBrokenSunflower

Russia and Ukraine's dialouge by Mungetsu

Well, Mungetsu and I were just hanging out and decided to do something angsty. Hope you enjoy though~  
>I had to leave, and ended up doing the rest. *pout*<p>

* * *

><p>China hoarsely whispered at the sight of the large country. "R-Russia? What are you doing here? Does it bring you that much joy to see... " Strong feelings of raw pain wracked his small, fragile body. His vision was blurred, and flickered on and off, white light occasionally replacing his usual sight.<p>

There Russia stood. In front of him, towering above him like a king.

There, was his soft, sweet smile again. There, again, was his colorless pale skin and his glowing, amethyst stare. "China. That's you, isn't it, China?" Russia chirped, a small guffaw packed into his voice. The doll-like body laid in front of him, surrounded by dark walls and city streets. Blood mixing into the the thousands of puddles that could bring down even the cheeriest of people. "You're such a mess right now," he laughed. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? Do you want me to save you this time?"

"If you're here just to mock me, just leave, aru." He turned his limp body so he wouldn't have to look the Russian in the eye. And waited. Waited for him to leave, to end another bond that could've been, could have been fixed.

But he started upon hearing his voice again. The tone hadn't changed. "I asked you a question, da?

"...What happened... Yao?"

China got the message that Russia wasn't going to be leaving anytime anytime soon, and proceeded to piece up all that had just happened to him. "It was...two women, everything happened so fast, I couldn't tell what they looked like. I was slammed down, and I don't really remember what else happened, but obviously I was stabbed with something."

A giggle. "Oh?" Russia mused. "Aren't you too strong for that, comrade?" he said. "Aren't you..." Then he stopped.

No answer.

Slowly, gingerly, he walked towards Yao's body, feet clashing with the maroon puddles splattered across the street. He then bent over him, smile slowly morphing into a frown.

He watched China's breathing stagger and shift as erratically as the nightly wind. "China... China...

"Yao."

His face turned grey and sorrowful as any childish light left his eyes. "Why didn't you call for me? Yao..."

"I-I did. I want to tell you what really happened, but..." He struggled to breathe again, gasping for much needed air. He stretched out his weakened arm, "Ivan, I don't want to die. I wanted to keep living..." He coughed up blood. "I still have broken bonds I want to fix." He sobbed quietly with what little air he had. "I don't want to die." He pathetically looked up into purple orbs.

Another condescending smirk. "You'll come back, comrade..." he said, lifting a finger to play with the Asian's hair. "Nation's don't die like that; you can always-"

China lightly grabbed his coat sleeve, saying "I know, but even though I'm just leaving for a while, I'm abandoning too much as it is."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wang Yao of China, stay away from him..." Belarus stated rather frankly, as she stood before the Asian country.<em>

"_W-What are you talking about, aru?" he said, taken aback at the seriousness in her cobalt eyes._

_It was night. The darkness painted the old, decrepit city in shadow and gloom. Creepily like a black widow spider, Russia's little sister had been following him throughout the night as he took his walk, and had finally summoned the nerve to confront him now._

_Nodding silently, Ukraine stood a ways behind her sister. She was wearing her normal, worried face- except that something was wrong; it had to be._

_There was some sort of crazed look in her eyes. In Belarus's eyes, too._

"_Big Brother has been thinking about you more and more, talking about you, and he doesn't notice how much he does it." She dug her nails into her palms in a tight fist, her nails piercing the tender flesh. "I-It just gets me so..." _

"_Furious," she whispered under her breath, she made a step closer to the anxious country._

"Please, _Mr. China," Ukraine pleaded, stepping forward with a noise. "You're ruining us... Ivan keeps...getting more _distracted_ and Bela is starting to get so angry..." Then tears started to fall. "It's really s-scaring me!" _

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about. I-I haven't been doing anything, aru!" He was backed up against the wall, the cold brick sending shivers up his body. His nervous twitch of "aru" coming back into his speech. Fear started to sink in to his body. _

_Belarus began to ramble on, "Do you know how much it burns me up, Wang Yao? Do you? He's always running away from me, and then he always goes after you. And you know what you do? You run away! You don't understand how lucky you are to have his attention, how lucky you are to have his love," with emphasis on the last word._

"_W-What do you mean?" Then realization struck him. Russia really did love him, didn't he? _

_Belarus slapped China in rage, "Don't play innocent!" _

_China knew he couldn't fight a woman. He was a much too honorable man to do so. Belarus slapped him again, and drew a thin knife. He didn't notice the weapon she pulled out, as he was too busy feeling the sting both of his cheeks._

_She proceeded to stab in him any place she could, which was usually on the arms, and nowhere too vital, as China was very good at dodging, even up trapped against a brick wall._

_Then it hit him, obviously he was better than Belarus, if Russia loved him, despite how much he tried to push him away._

_After series of punches and kicks from Belarus, in his stomach and limbs, he finally said something._

"_You know Belarus? I'm better than you-" But before he could finish, explaining what he meant, Belarus shrieked maniacally, and collapsed in exhaustion, trapping China against the wall. _

_Something snapped in Ukraine as well, because as soon as she saw her poor little sister crying, she brought out her pitchfork and stabbed the Asian country a few times, dark blood staining the already red clothes he was wearing._

"_Come on, Bela, let's go home now."_

* * *

><p>Russia's face softened, "Yao, I know you know who did this to you, I am very good at sensing lies, da?"<p>

"I only know that they were two women!" He hoarsely cried out, his voice cracking.

He brought the dying nation onto his lap, and shushed him with a gloved hand. "Shh, I think I know who they are now."

China raised his eyebrow, "Y-You do?"

"Da, and they will be punished for doing such a thing to you." He smiled, and stroked the deathly pale face in front of him.

China unintentionally flinched, "N-No...That is not needed." His vision continued to flicker on and off, the image of the Russian beginning to fade.

Russia cradled the wounded man with strong arms close to him, it was getting cold, and he didn't want the nation to die in the cold, he was sure his southern neighbor hated the cold just as much as he did.

He closed his eyes, engulfed in the other's warmth. "Ivan, do you love me?" He whispered, almost shyly, his voice muffled by the country's scarf and coat. He held the soft material with his dying hands, he shivered as a breeze blew through the alley.

The larger country smiled, "Da, I do, Yao, very much." He placed a chaste kiss on the smaller one's forehead. "I'm going to be very sad without you..."

China's eyes opened in shock, he didn't expect for Russia to be so frank about it. "You know I didn't really want to leave you, I don't want to leave you now." He gripped the scarf tighter, as pain pulsed through his body.

"Does that mean little Yao loves me too?"

There was a sound, as if he was trying to say something, but it got cut off. The grip slowly loosened on the article of clothing it was gripping. The small body fell limp.

"Yao! Y-Yao!" he said desperately as he shook the nation lightly.

He slumped down against the cold wall. "Yao..." Silent tears fell from his eyes, he wiped them away with his sleeve, and stood holding the beautiful even in death, corpse.

He walked out of the sleeping city the weight of the deceased country almost nothing but a burden. Yet the burden on his heart was much more than the body itself. He made his way to a sunflower field on a hill, he set his beloved down gingerly on the mass of sunflowers, which, in the dark, looked almost grey in the dusk.

He lovingly arranged the dark locks of hair, and moved his limbs in a more graceful position. Russia then settled down next to the dead nation, holding his cold hands between his gloved ones.

"I'm sorry, Yao." he whispered, and kissed his hand.

Soon he fell asleep in the mass of sunflowers, the smell of the flower steadily inhaled as he slept, his hand still holding China's as he drifted off to Cloud Nine.

When he awoke, the sun was just barely rising, the soft rays alighting the yellow sunflower's petals. He glanced in the direction of where China rested, then he looked again. The nation was gone, there was no trail of fallen sunflowers, and nothing left behind.

"I told you, Yao. Nations don't die, they just disappear, you'll be back, and when you come back, I'll find you in a place you loved the most."

* * *

><p>*sniffle* That just may be the saddest thing I ever wrote, well 34 wrote. Mungetsu helped a lot though, especially with the last idea. :)

Review please!


End file.
